corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2016
00:11:20 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 00:11:50 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 00:11:51 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 00:12:47 Jennylove60: R.I.P 00:17:08 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 01:08:35 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 01:09:18 MaxiGamer WiiU: aa 01:45:51 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:45:53 SouthParkClydeFan: Hiiiiiiiii 01:46:17 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>hey dude 01:46:17 SachiBot: hey dude 01:46:20 SouthParkClydeFan: <3 01:47:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh hey 01:49:29 SouthParkClydeFan: Did I miss anything 01:51:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm not really, it's been dead all day 01:52:22 SouthParkClydeFan: great 01:57:12 SouthParkClydeFan: laaalalalalalala 02:03:02 SouthParkClydeFan: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:41375 message :D 02:03:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: Probably vandalism 02:04:07 SouthParkClydeFan: Them anons 02:26:28 SouthParkClydeFan: Do you have a character that lots of other people dont like? always makes me sad when i see hate on them 02:28:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yuka 02:28:29 MaxiGamer WiiU: I love her, but a lot of people hate her 02:36:03 SouthParkClydeFan: Ah 02:36:10 SouthParkClydeFan: mine is Wendy from south park 02:36:25 SouthParkClydeFan: everyone there calls her such awful things just because shes a feminist 02:36:35 MaxiGamer WiiU: woj 02:38:22 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 02:38:45 Okaminarutofan999: Yuka is bae 02:39:34 MaxiGamer WiiU: yis 02:41:27 SouthParkClydeFan: Yo 02:50:43 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 02:53:01 SouthParkClydeFan: Bai 02:55:31 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 02:58:00 SouthParkClydeFan: Hai again 02:58:49 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 02:59:19 Solar Metca: Admin? 03:02:07 ~ Solar Metca has left the chat. ~ 03:03:13 SouthParkClydeFan: Well then 03:03:29 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 03:03:45 Okaminarutofan999: Oo 03:03:48 Solar Metca: i was going to ask why the badges are changing 03:03:59 Okaminarutofan999: I'm customizing them 03:05:10 Solar Metca: Cool. 03:09:11 SouthParkClydeFan: yay customsss 03:15:53 SouthParkClydeFan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H185-WTXMrQ What? Not like I'm crying my eyes are sweating 03:32:07 ~ Solar Metca has left the chat. ~ 03:36:57 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>Why are you crying 03:36:58 SachiBot: Why are you crying 03:37:12 SouthParkClydeFan: Sachi, that is the saddest Survivor moment ever IMO 03:47:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:05:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 04:05:26 SouthParkClydeFan: sorry pc died 04:11:02 Okaminarutofan999: I see 04:13:12 SouthParkClydeFan: This pc suuuuuuuuuuuuucks 04:15:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 04:42:16 SouthParkClydeFan: Yay making message wall greeting :] 04:47:55 SouthParkClydeFan: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SouthParkClydeFan yay added a section about when to and what not to message me :D 05:03:30 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 05:38:25 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 15:33:59 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 15:37:58 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Hi 15:38:48 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 15:42:12 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 15:42:22 SouthParkClydeFan: Hai maxi and babybot 15:42:35 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>Hallo Cluide :] 15:42:35 SachiBot: Hallo Cluide :] 15:42:38 SouthParkClydeFan: <3 15:47:41 KawaiiUnicorn: there's a huge spider on my window send help 15:47:55 SouthParkClydeFan: :P 15:53:26 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 15:54:02 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 15:59:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 15:59:53 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 15:59:58 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 16:05:41 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 16:05:48 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 16:05:58 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 16:15:37 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 16:16:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: Baae (hugs) 16:17:39 SouthParkClydeFan: Hey 16:18:40 Okaminarutofan999: *hugs bae* 16:19:29 SouthParkClydeFan: http://mint.wikia.com/wiki/Sadie Fat shaming in 2016 16:21:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 16:21:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 16:26:06 SouthParkClydeFan: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SouthParkClydeFan Another section to my message wall greeting 16:27:51 SouthParkClydeFan: Omg i am looking back on my contributions to the south park wiki i used to be such a dick O.O 16:35:58 SouthParkClydeFan: THATS IT I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PEOPLE IGNORING ME I AM LEAVING THE CHAT FOR TODAY GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:36:31 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 16:36:37 MaxiGamer WiiU: Erm 16:36:56 MaxiGamer WiiU: Sorry? 16:37:35 MaxiGamer WiiU: Huh-uh 16:37:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: Welp that happened 16:38:17 Okaminarutofan999: Uh... 16:38:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: smallwell maybe if he talked about interesting stuff../small 16:42:05 Okaminarutofan999: http://www.sanger.dk/ 16:42:48 MaxiGamer WiiU: Aww 16:44:38 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 16:44:44 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 16:51:32 Arthedain The Darkbringer: https://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/dota2.gamepedia.com/c/cf/Nyx_nyx_10.mp3 16:52:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 16:52:42 SouthParkClydeFan: Im sorry for what i said :( 16:53:26 Arthedain The Darkbringer: https://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/dota2.gamepedia.com/8/80/Nyx_death_18.mp3 16:53:31 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh hey. 16:53:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: It's fine 16:53:38 Arthedain The Darkbringer: what the christ 16:54:18 SouthParkClydeFan: img="pngimg.com/upload/frying_pan_PNG8347.png" 16:54:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: We're not ignoring you Clyde, we're just busy with other stuff, we don't have the time to check on everything and everyone. 16:54:39 SouthParkClydeFan: Do you like my pan 16:54:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yeah sure 16:55:10 SouthParkClydeFan: I'm pansexual now :] 16:55:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: get out of here stalker 16:55:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: " " Category:Chat_logs/2016